gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inframundo
El Inframundo es una segunda dimensión a la que se puede acceder de varias maneras: por un bug en algún rincón de una casa o, simplemente, por un error de programacion en el juego. Aquí están todos los inframundos conocidos hasta hoy, su forma de entrar, explicación y demás curiosidades.thumb|[[CJ nadando en el inframundo]] Grand Theft Auto III thumb|right|150px|Imagen de la entrada a la estación de [[Shoreside Vale.]] Inframundo del subterráneo de Liberty City Localización *En la estación del metro subterráneo de Shoreside Vale. Modo de entrar *Es muy fácil, pero sólo podrás acceder a este inframundo cuando todavía no tengas acceso a Shoreside Vale, la última isla. A veces, el metro te lleva a Shoreside Vale, pero habrán rejas que te impedirán pasar. Cuando salgas del tren, verás en el techo el Aeropuerto Francis de cabeza, y cuando subas las escaleras estaras como cayendo desde el cielo y caeras en el suelo de la estación. Si quieres llegar a Shoreside sin desbloquearla deja que te atropelle el tren, pasaras al inframundo y luego aparecerás enfrente del aeropuerto (no siempre pasa). thumb|right|200px|Imagen aérea del [[Bush Stadium.]]Inframundo del Bush Stadium de Liberty City Localización *Dentro del Bush Stadium de Aspatria, Staunton Island. Modo de entrar *El interior del Bush Stadium es inaccesible pero con una avioneta como el Dodo se puede ver la cancha desde arriba e incluso bajar a ella. Cuando bajes, si chocas contra la cancha la podrás traspasar y llegar al inframundo. Luego puedes pasear por toda Liberty desde abajo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Inframundo del Hotel WK Chariot ||thumb|right|200px|[[Hotel WK Chariot. ]] Localización *Bajo el techo de la entrada al Hotel WK Chariot (Al Este del Club Malibú) Modo de entrar *Coge un helicóptero pequeño, como el Maverick VCN o el Sea Sparrow, y vuela hasta el Hotel WK Chariot. Llega hasta la entrada a dicho hotel, sitúate bajo su techo, y empieza a ascender. Ten cuidado de no ascender demasiado, o chocarás con el "techo" y en unos instantes tu helicóptero se incendiará. En esta ocasión, veras Vice City desde abajo. Cómo salir *Avanza hasta llegar abajo del agua y elevate, aparecerás afuera del inframundo, solo que daras unos raros rebotes en el agua, pero luego solo quedarás flotando. *Déjate caer del Helicóptero. Inframundo del Hotel Ocean View ||thumb|right|200px|Habitación de [[Tommy Vercetti en el Hotel Ocean View. ]] Localización *En la habitación de Tommy Vercetti, en el Hotel Ocean View, Ocean Beach, Vice City. Modo de entrar *Es un poco complicado. Hay que subirse al mueble que hay al fondo, y desde ese, saltar al mueble más grande. Estarás quieto durante un momento, y luego aparecerás en el "techo" de la habitación. Verás el suelo de tu izquierda color negro, verás la gente caminando, y el techo será transparente, por lo que puedes ver la habitación entera desde arriba. Cómo salir *Puedes salir regresando al Hotel Ocean View, y aparecerás en la calle. Inframundo del Club Malibú ||thumb|right|200px|Exterior del [[Club Malibú. ]] Localización *Está situado en el Club Malibú. Modo de entrar *Lo que tienes que hacer es entrar por la puerta con una PCJ 600, mientras estas en la misión de hacer un recorrido con la PCJ. Cómo salir *Por un rectángulo negro y grande que verás, ahí está la puerta. Inframundo de el Apartamento 3C Localización *En Ocean Beach. Modo de entrar *Metete al apartamento, ve hacia el baño habrá una sierra en la bañera y manchas de sangre (como si hubiera ocurrido una masacre) subete a la bañera y corre hacia la esquina de la bañera donde hay una de las manchas de sangre, te hundiras en la esquina, saldras del apartamento y apareceras en un Vice City transparente, guiandote por el mapa podrás explorar el inframundo. Modo de salir *Metete al apartamento y estarás en Ocean Beach. *Si te guias por el mapa, ve hacia el Hotel Ocean View (donde guardas las partidas) busca la entrada, entra y luego sal otravez, apareceras de nuevo afuera del Inframundo. Inframundo del Edificio Roxor Localización *En el centro de la ciudad, justo al lado del edificio Vice City News. Modo de entrar *Necesitarás un coche alto para subirte a una cornisa que comienza al lado de la rampa que lleva al párking; sigue la cornisa y llegarás a un trozo donde es traspasable, métete por ahí y podrás observar el edificio por dentro. Modo de salir *Por donde has venido, o también puedes dirigirte hacia la puerta principal, caerás unos segundos a la nada y aprecerás en frente del hall. Inframundo del Club Pole Position Modo de entrar *Necesitarás una PCJ 600 y tener comprado el club Pole Position para que tenga las puertas abiertas. Debes alinearte con la puerta y retroceder, luego debes acelerar como intentando entrar al club con la moto y al estar atravesando la puerta debes saltar de la moto, entonces entrarás al club y aparcerá la moto cayendo, tomala y sal del club, al salir en vez de cargar Vice City estarás en Vice City trasparente, casi todo es invisible excepto los peatones, los iconos y algunas partes de la calle, pero te puedes guiar por el mapa. Modo de salir *Guiándote por el mapa puedes ir al Hotel Ocean View y entrar por la puerta, al salir se vuelve a ver todo normal. *Muriendo. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Inframundos de Los Santos Inframundo del The Pig Pen Localización *Dentro del club de striptease. Modo de entrar *Necesitas tener un paracaídas, el club de striptease The Pig Pen se encuentra al norte de Los Santos, camina hacia el bar donde una mujer sirve tragos, detrás de ella hay un estante, con varios muebles del mismo tamaño, en la esquina de hasta la derecha estará un mueble mas grande que los demás, salta hacia los muebles pequeños y luego al mueble grande (que estará en una esquina) no te aseguro que funcione a la primera, siguelo intentando hasta que logres subir al casino, estaras caminando arriba de el, puedes caminar hacia el cuarto donde te daban una demostracion de baile y caeras hacia adentro, atravesaras cualquier objeto incluyendo las paredes, si te tiras, caeras muy profundo, recuerda abrir el paracaidas, luego de que llegues al fondo, caminaras en distintas direcciones. Nota: Si te tiras desde la ventana del cuarto de demostraciones y caes sin cambiar de dirección, camina hacia el norte, llegarás a un carro que esta estacionado, si te subes, aparecerás automáticamente en una zona aleatoria. Explicación Estará todo oscuro, no veras absolutamente nada, casualmente, si caminas en una dirección, caerás al agua, si caminas a otra, llegaras a un lugar donde chocaras con una pared, detrás de esa pared aparecerá la imagen de multijugador (las dos caras, algunas veces habrá gente y policías siguiéndote. Modo de salir * Suicidándote. Inframundo del Palacio del crack de Smoke Localización *Segunda planta del laboratorio de drogas, en la Palacio del crack de Smoke durante la misión End of the Line. Modo de entrar thumb|200px|Laboratorio del [[Palacio de crack de Smoke. ]] *Necesitás el truco del Supersalto y un Paracaídas (el paracaídas es opcional, sólo si no tienes la salud al máximo). Después de matar a todos los que hay ahí, sube las escaleras, detente en la segunda o la tercera ventana y salta. Estarás cayendo durante un rato. Explicación *Aparecerás en un sitio oscuro. Si giras la cámara veras a dos Ballas (vivos o muertos) y algunos policías. Si una de las ventajas es que en el mapa estarás bien situados, cosa que en otros inframundos similares no pasa. Puedes probar pasear por ahí sin rumbo, y veras alguna que otra puerta, pero no podrás salir (cosa que en otros inframundos similares sí se puede) ya que estas en una misión. Si tienes algún vehículo en el garaje de San Fierro puedes montar en un vehículo invisible. Partes visibles *East Los Santos (Los Santos). *Commerce (Los Santos). *Circo (San Fierro). *La pizarra y la grúa de Easter Basin Docks (San Fierro). *Parte del área militar (San Fierro). Cómo salir *Suicidándose. *Cargando la partida. thumb|200px|Exterior del [[Palacio de crack de Smoke. ]] Inframundo del Palacio del crack de Smoke (2) Localización *Antes de terminar la última misión del juego, en la pared que rompes en la misión. Modo de entrar *Con un Lanzamisiles dispara a la pared, esta se romperá y verás el inframundo. Inframundo de la Casa del Coronel Fuhrberger's right|thumb|250Px|Casa del [[Coronel Fuhrberger.]] Localización *Casa del General Fuhrberger, East Beach, Los Santos. Modo de entrar *En el piso de arriba, en una de las esquinas, salta con el supersalto. Explicación *Igual que el anterior, pero con el mapa descolocado, por lo tanto no puedes ir a ningún lugar de San Fierro guiándote por el mapa. Cómo salir *Por cualquier puerta que encuentres. *Suicidándose. Inframundo del Gimnasio de Ganton Localización thumb|200px| Parte exterior del [[Gimnasio Ganton. ]] *En el gimnasio de Ganton, Ganton, Los Santos. Modo de entrar *Matas a todos los que hay dentro del gimnasio, te pones el Jetpack cerca de la pared en la que están los sacos, emprendes el vuelo, te echas hacia delante y te dejas caer. Explicación *Es igual que en el "Big Smoke's Crack Palace", excepto porque caes en el agua en vez de en tierra. Cómo salir *Puedes volver a entrar al gimnasio. *Suicidándose. *Iniciando una nueva partida Easter Egg: *Tambien, desde aqui se puede acceder a Liberty City, pero solo a una pequeña porción de ella donde se encuentra el restaurante Marco's Bistro. Podemos guiarnos para acceder mediante este video.'' Inframundo de la Casa de Sweet. Localización *Casa de sweet. Modo de entrar *Hay dos formas entras (si tienes el MOD Enterable Buildings) en la primera puerta a la derecha y caeras al inframundo, la otra forma es entrar a la habitación das uno o dos pasos y caeras al inflamundo.Debes llevar puesto el Paracaídas. Explicación *En este inframundo hay personas caminando como si estubieran en la acera de Grove Street, también puedes encontrar una Micro-Uzi. Modo de salir *Entrar a la Casa de los Johnson. Inframundos de San Fierro Inframundo subterráneo Aeropuerto Modo de entrar *Anda al aeropuerto, a los estacionamientos subterráneos, con el jetpack y recorre el camino subterráneo hasta que llegues a una parte con pilares, anda al tercero y entra. *Caerás al inframundo y podrás recorrer todo el mundo por debajo con el jetpack para no caerte. Inframundo de Doherty Es un Inframundo que te pone debajo de la Ciudad. Modo de entrar *Pasando por el muro debajo del techo, enfrente de la construcción. Modo de Salir *Ahogandote. *Suicidándose. Curiosidades *En este inframundo, están escondidas algunas armas, y también objetos ocultos (Herraduras). *Si pones el truco de un auto y logras poner medio de este traspasando la pared y te subes. Luego pasa toda la pared y caerás al inframundo y luego del cielo. Inframundo en laboratorio de crack de Doherty Esta en el laboratorio de crack en doherty, en el que tienes que poner un coche bomba en una misión. Modo de entrar *Entra al laboratorio y coloca algunas bombas en la puerta de metal (no se puede abrir). Luego aléjate y hazlo estallar, no le pasara nada a la puerta pero si no lo haces no lograras traspasar la pared. Sal del laboratorio y vete al otro lado de la puerta y atraviesala, tendras una breve caída en la que podras contemplar el inframundo y luego apareceras dentro del laboratorio, en la primera sala junta a la entrada. También si metes un auto en la pared (después de la explosión) quedara ahí trabado, y si vuelves a hacer estallar bombas en la puerta el auto dasaparecera. (Este inframundo todavía no fue comprobado con jetpack) Modo de salir: *Simplemente déjate caer y apareceras en el laboratorio de crack de nuevo. Curiosidades: *No se intento con Jetpack, puede ser que mediante este inframundo se pueda acceder al Área 69 o a Liberty City Inframundos de Las Venturas Inframundo del Piso franco de Prickle Pine thumb|200px| Fachada del [[Piso franco de Prickle Pine. ]] Localización *En la casa que compras en Prickle Pine. Modo de entrar *Donde está la puerta del garaje, pega un salto con el truco del ''supersalto o ponte el jetpack y métete por la ventana. Explicación *También posee el mapa descolocado. Si usas el truco del supersalto, estarás cayendo por un rato (recomendado tener vida al máximo) luego de caer, tendrás tu vida al mínimo y veras una parte de Los Santos, mucha gente dice que es Los Santos perdido , pero es solo una parte de la cuidad, puedes averiguarlo, estando en los Santos normal, anda al edificio donde conoces a tu primera novia, y veras que el mismo lugar. Modo de salir *Por la ventana. *Suicidándose. Inframundo del Estadio de Blackfield Este inframundo a diferencia de muchos otros es de agua(no caeras en tierra firme, si no en el agua. Localización *Estadio de Blackfield, Las Venturas. Modo de entrar *En una de las curvas cuando doblas bien abierto tocas la pared y con suerte que otro participante te choque caeras en la moto hacia el inframundo Modo de salir *Suicidándose *Ahogandote Curiosidades *Posee el mapa bien colocado. Inframundo del Casino Calígula Localización *Casino Calígula, Las Venturas. thumb|200px|El Casino Calígula desde fuera, con el estilo arquitectónico romano y la fuente de agua. Modo de entrar *En el conducto de ventilación por el que tiras la granada en la misión en la que atracas el casino, le das a correr donde está ese conducto y acabas cayendo por ahí. Explicación *Este es igual que el primero, del Big Smoke's Crack Palace, de no ser porque en este, al entrar llegas al lado de una grúa situada en Las Venturas, detrás del Casino Calígula. Y además hay mucha gente. Modo de salir *Por una puerta que veais. Inframundo del Pay 'n' Spray de The Camel's Toe Localización *En el Pay 'n' Spray oculto en The Camel's Toe (solo en PS2). Modo de entrar *Entras en el Pay 'n' Spray, y cerca de la entrada te caeras y atravesaras el piso, aunque apareceras en la entrada de nuevo. También puedes hacerlo con un auto o una moto y ganar dinero haciendo giros. Modo de salir * Caer hasta el final de Inframundo. Inframundo de Verdant Meadows localización En uno de los aviones destruidos a la mitad en el aeropuerto Modo de entrar te pones por el lado del avion y comenzaras a caer Modo de salir caer y caer y caeras en la carretera Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Inframundo con un Maverick Localización *Muchos de los edificios de Liberty City. ||thumb|right|200px|Necesitaremos un [[Maverick entrar. ]] Necesitaremos *Un helicóptero Maverick Modo de entrar *Ascendemos con el helicóptero, nos daremos cuenta de que la mayoría de los edificios no tienen techo. Nos acercamos hasta lo alto de algún edificio y descendemos por el hueco. Podremos disfrutar de Liberty City desde abajo. Modo de salir *Si descendemos o saltamos del Maverick reapareceremos en la calle. Inframundo de la estación de Shoreside Vale Localización *Estación de Shoreside Vale. Necesitaremos (Por orden de aparición) *Granadas *Salud al completo *Chaleco antibalas *Moto (Opcional) *Ambulancia Modo de entrar *Tras conseguir una moto (es opcional coger una moto, pero nos desplazaremos a mayor velocidad) y todo lo demás necesario, la aparcaremos cerca de las vías del tren en el interior de la estación. Después, dispararemos a alguien para que aparezca una ambulancia (cuidado con la policía). Cuando ya tengamos la ambulancia, nos meteremos por la entrada de la estación hasta las escaleras mecánicas, allí estacionamos nuestro vehículo y nos subimos al techo ayudados con la baranda. Lanzamos una granada, si tienes suerte al explotar la misma y con la fuerza de la destrucción de la ambulancia te enviara a un segundo piso. Perderemos vida, por eso cogimos anteriormente un Chaleco antibalas. A continuación lánzate al vacío, aparecerás dentro de la estación. Buscamos la moto que anteriormente habías dejado. Ahora podrás pasear por el túnel del tren y verás a los peatones y vehículos de Liberty City caminar por un suelo ficticio. *Toda esta información puedes complementarla viendo este Video. Modo de salir *Por las escaleras de alguna estación. *Usando las granadas y la imaginación. Inframundo en el Ghost Town de Shoreside Vale 'Localización' *Extremo noroeste de Liberty City. 'Necesitaremos' *Coche o lancha. *Truco para que los vehículos vallan por el agua. 'Modo de entrar' *Cuando lleguemos al extremo noroeste de la isla veremos que hay una porción de agua que no esta en su lugar si no que esta mucho mas arriba. Lo que haremos es poner nuestro coche encima de donde no hay agua y este comenzara a ascender magicamente hasta la porción de agua que se encontraba mas arriba, cuando termine de subir podremos manejar nuestro coche normalmente. Luego atravesaramos la pared de roca de la isla y dentro veremos varios "caminos" de agua que podremos recorrer. 'Modo de salir' *Si nos dejamos caer por el vacío que se encuentra al lado de los caminos de agua quedaremos en un lugar aleatorio de Shoreside Vale. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Inframundo del Schuman Healthcare Center Localización Schuman Healthcare Center, Centro de la ciudad, Vice City Mainland, Vice City. Modo de Entrar thumb|200px|El hospital [[Schuman Healthcare Center, Centro de la ciudad.]] *Ve al Schuman Healthcare Center, el hospital del centro de la ciudad. Luego, entra con una moto o caminando,. Ahora, ve hacia la parte frontal del hospital con la moto. Colocate en una de esas cosas que parecen cuadrados, estarás cayendo lentamente y cuando caigas estarás en una especie de estante, en el hospital, no te caigas ahora corre hacia la pared que se encuentra en la derecha y salta. Listo llegaste. Explicación *Este inframundo es pequeño, mas bien es una especie de cuarto, pero al revés por que veras que todo esta al revés, es un buen escondite para la policía pero esto no impedirá que te bajen las estrellas. Modo de Salir *Por la misma pared que entraste. Extra *Sucede algo raro al salir de este inframundo pues los vehículos se voltean o se unen a los que están cerca, es un buen consejo de mi parte usar los trucos dentro de el inframundo y luego salir , así la policía no podrá y los autos le explotaran. Inframundo de Prawn Island right|thumb|200px|[[Prawn Island, en la zona norte de Vice City.]] Localización *En la parte sudoeste de la isla Prawn Island, en sus orillas. Modo de entrar *Tienes que tomar una moto de agua, la puedes encontrar en el embarcadero donde se sitúa el Yate del Coronel Cortez. Dirígete hacia esta isla, siguiendo la línea de costa por la parte sudoeste, veras una zona con una vegetación parecida al césped. Choca con tu moto de agua allí, pero no tomes mucha velocidad porque es muy espacio muy pequeño y no hay forma de salir. Si caes, no dejaras de descender y tendrás que volver a cargar tu partida. Modo de salir *Puedes salir por el mismo lugar que entraste. *Suicidándote. Inframundo de North Point Mall Localización Detrás de una palmera debajo del puente hacia Prawn Island, al lado de un solar para construcción de imperio. Modo de Entrar Tienes que dirigirte a la palmera y empezar a correr en la parte angosta de estas. Una vez que veas que Vic empiece a caer al mundo de la nada espera y llegarás al North Point Mall, pero este no tendrá gente y no se podrá salir por ningún lado. Modo de salir *Suicidándote. Inframundo de Starfish Island Modo de entrar Tienes que conseguir un Skimmer y conducirlo hasta abajo del puente que conecta la isla con Vice City Mainland.Luego tienes que salir de la avioneta y comenzar a brincar hacia arriba.Apareceras en Starfish Island pero la gente y los autos volaran encima de ti y tu no les podras hacer daño (con excepción del lanzallamas y el lanzacohetes).Si brincas al agua Vice City estará al reves. Modo de salir Entrando a los hoyos o deformaciones que hay en el océano. Inframundo en los locales del Imperio Localización En cualquier local del Imperio. Modo de entrar Si vamos con un coche rápido por al lado de un local del Imperio y vemos que éste no está cargado del todo, podremos entrar al interior a través de la pared.Podremos ir por nuestras anchas en el interior, pero..¡cuidado! unas veces te quedarás atrapado en el interior y el coche estallará. Otras veces (la mayoría), tu auto o moto empezará a bajar y a dar vueltas de campana. Aparecerás en el exterior del local y tendrás una jugosa recompensa por "acrobacias demenciales". Modo de salir *Esperar a que el auto aparezca en el exterior del local *Bajarse del auto (aparecerás en el exterior y también tendrás recompensa). Grand Theft Auto IV Inframundo de la Tienda China thumb|right|200px|Niko rompiendo los cristales de la tienda de porcelana. Localización *Calles: Esquina de Huntington St con Camden Ave. *Barrio: Cerros de la Cerveza. *Isla: Dukes. Como Entrar *Recordaremos esta tienda de la misión Bull in a China Shop, hay que romper la ventana y todos los objetos de porcelana expuestos en la estantería. Después, nos alejamos un poco y saltamos hacia la ventana entonces saltara hacia el interior de la misma como si fuese una valla. Toda la parte norte de la tienda es traspasable así que andaremos con precaución. Como Salir *Si la cruzamos la pared norte de la tienda caeremos a un vacío, después nos transportarán otra vez al exterior de la tienda. *Saltando otra vez hacia el exterior de la tienda por la ventana anteriormente rota. Inframundo del edificio Rotterdam Tower (Solo accesible en línea) Localización *Edifício: Rotterdam Tower. *Barrio: Cruce Estrella. *Isla: Algonquin. thumb|En el interior de la [[Rotterdam Tower.]] Necesitaremos *Cualquier helicóptero, aunque se aconseja utilizar un Maverick. Como Entrar *Después de conseguir dicho helicóptero nos dirigiremos al edificio Rotterdam Tower ("Empire State Building" en la realidad) y ascenderemos hasta los pisos superiores, en los cuales se empieza a estrechar. Tenemos que ponernos orientados hacia la cara sur de el edificio y nos colocamos en la esquina oeste. Ahora nos dirigimos hacia la pared y la traspasaremos. Ahora bajamos por el interior con cuidado de no salirnos. Ya podemos darnos un paseo por Liberty City de una forma un tanto peculiar, también podemos acceder a algunos de los lugares a los que solo podemos entrar en misiones, como el banco que atracamos en la misión Three Leaf Clover. Como Salir *Podemos bajar del helicóptero, entonces caeremos y saldremos en la calle como si nada. *Ascendiendo con el helicóptero hasta traspasar el suelo. Inframundo de la Fábrica Abandonada Localización *Barrio: Westdyke. *Isla: Alderney. thumb|right|200px|El inframundo debajo de la fábrica abandonada. Como Entrar *Al bajar por la carretera al recinto de la fábrica veremos una valla con matojos. Pasamos entre la valla y la pared hasta el final que es una esquina. Nos colocamos lo más apegados posibles a la esquina y comenzamos a girar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Llegara un punto en el que atravesaremos la pared y nos quedaremos en una cornisa en la cual podemos ver la calle, el agua y el inframundo. Como Salir *Si aun estamos en la cornisa, podemos atravesar la pared tal cual y volver a la calle. *Si estamos en el agua, podemos atravesar los muros para salir a la playa. *Desde cualquiera de los dos lados nos podemos lanzar al inframundo que nos devolverá a la carretera por la que hemos entrado a la fábrica. Imagenes Archivo:Gallery74.jpg|Note el peaton en medio de la nada. Archivo:Gallery890.jpg|El inframundo en San Fierro Archivo:InframundoCommerce.jpg|El inframundo en Commerce. Archivo:RascacielosCommerce.jpg|El rascacielos de Commerce. Archivo:GruaEasterBasin.jpg|La grúa de Easter Basin Docks. Archivo:GTA SA - Inframundo con pecesitos.png|Peces en el inframundo. garajeSF1.jpg|El garaje visto por dentro en el Inframundo garajeSF3.jpg|Vista de frente del garaje garajeSF2.jpg garajeSF5.jpg|Calles de Doherty garajeSF7.jpg|Aparcamiento de vehículos garajeSF8.jpg|Parte lateral izquierda del garaje Videos en el Inframundo thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Categoría:Elementos misceláneos Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Bugs de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony